Rush
by liv.o.m
Summary: Jane is going crazy for a clueless Maura First fic. So be nice :)


The rush that i get whenever i look at her is not something that exists between friends. It's the kind of rush that only exists in the movies. The really cliche movies where the guy stops to tell the girl he loves her right before she gets on the plane flying to paris. That is the only place where this rush ever exists. Because this rush is the kind of thing a person only experiences with one person in their entire life. this rush is the kind of thing that middle school girls dream about. This rush is the kind of thing that encourages a person to travel to a different country in a whim.

Maura isles was a goddess. and she was the reason for my unexplainable rush. Why did she have to come to work in that beautiful dress that is just the perfect color of pink to highlight her perfect caramel skin tone? Why did she have to give this "rush" just by entering the same room as me or by laughing that deep, sexy laugh of hers. I was completely in love with Maura isles, my best friend.

"Jane?...Are you OK?" There was that perfect voice.

"mhm." I snapped back into reality. Korsak and Frost were looking at me like i had a clown hat on. I realized i must be blushing like a lovestruck teen.

"Are you sure, you seem to be flushed" Yep, I was blushing. "Are you sick?"

"Im fine just a little hot." I got up and took off my blazer to enforce the idea that i was just hot. I could tell i was still blushing and i decided that it would be best to take a minute and leave the room to calm myself down."I'll be right back" I headed to the restroom

Looking in the mirror my face was hot and my cheeks were red. Ever since i was little my cheeks would turn bright red when aroused or embarrassed "Jane. Breathe, just breathe." I tried to calm myself down and get rid of the blushing. This 'thing' I was feeling for Maura was getting out of control. I was thinking about her when she wasn't around, then when i would hear the clicking sounds of her heels my heart would start racing and the blushing would start, by the time Maura finally entered the room I would be completely flustered.

I splashed some water on my face and headed back into the squad room. Everyone was huddled around the white board going over what must be new information from Maura. I stood next to Maura and pretended to pay attention. It was hard to pay attention to anything with the most glorious scent flooding my senses coming from Maura's perfume that probably cost more than a months salary.

'Calm Jane, calm.' I thought, my heart started racing again. This can not be healthy.

5 o'clock was quitting time. With our latest case solved with the new information Maura gave us, there was no work for to do. 5 o'clock on a friday usually meant going home to Jo Friday doing "you know what" thinking about Maura, and sleeping longer than sleeping beauty slept. However since the squad just solved the case everyone was going to the dirty robber. Walking out of the precinct, a cool breeze blew my hair. Fall breezes were always refreshing.

"Jane! Jane wait for me!" It was Maura. I turned around and there she was with her hair blowing from the same breeze i had experienced only a few seconds before. "You're going to the dirty robber right?" She said

"yeah, you wanna walk with me?" She smiled and nodded. We linked arms and walked in sync.

"Are you sure you're okay? I wouldnt want to have to come to work alone if you got sick" she said.

I smiled because i knew her too well "Yeah right, you know you would stay with me and make sure i was getting better." On second thought maybe getting sick wasn't such a bad idea.

"Jane there is no way you can predict the future, I could stay at work if I wanted to"

"Would you want to?"

"Well, no. But that's besides the point" I laughed. Maura was incredible.

"Maura, don't ever change. I really like you the way you are"

"I dont understand. How would I change?" she had that puzzled look on her face

"Just, don't change" I winked I was smiling a full teeth smile.

We arrived at the dirty robber just after that and had a great time. Frost started the game "never have i ever" which is basically when someone says "never have i ever…"and who ever has done it has to take a drink. Who knew Maura was so diverse. She was the first one drunk. We were only going to play to five shots but soon Maura had drunk five and everybody else only had one or two. Before eleven (which was later than i intended to stay up) Maura was completely wasted. The guys ended the game and headed home. It was my duty to get Maura home (as always) and it was a duty i was proud to have. To me it meant that Maura trusted me to the point I have never been able to trust anyone before. I had the bartender call a cab and waited with Maura.

"Jane" Maura slurred

"Yes sweetie" Maura had my full attention like always

"Jane why don't you like me?"

"I like you! Maura, you're my best friend"

"No Jane! Why dont you like me? I like you"

"I don't understand" I said that even though i knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I always dress nice, and I flirt with you to no end. But you obviously dont like me. Why don't you like me back?" her statement astonished me. All of her flirting was purposeful.

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Well, for example, today when i came into the room you left as soon as i got there. And today you just left for the dirty robber without me" She had a point. When she said it like that it did sound like i didn't like her. Just then the bartender alerted me that the cab was here.

"Come on Maura lets go home"

"Jane answer me" We stood up but as soon as Maura stood up she swayed and almost fell down. I grabbed her for support and walked her towards the door.

"Maura you're drunk, we'll talk about this tomorrow" I really wanted everything Maura was telling me to be true, but the little voice in my head was yelling, "SHE'S DRUNK! DON'T LISTEN!" It was breaking my heart. here she was telling me that she was interested in me too, and none of it may be true.

"promise we'll talk tomorrow?"

"I promise" The rest of the night was uneventful. Maura fell asleep on the way to her house so i sat alone with my thoughts. When we got to her house I carried her in, took off her shoes, and tucked her in. God, here was this gorgeous woman claiming to "like" me and i couldn't even tell her how i felt because she was drunk. I took off my own shoes and fell asleep on her couch. Maybe tomorrow things will clarify Maura's feelings.


End file.
